


July 26, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Many thanks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a woman as he smiled and nodded. After he took the stuffed animal in the bag, he walked from the Metropolis shop.





	July 26, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Many thanks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a woman as he smiled and nodded. After he took the stuffed animal in the bag, he walked from the Metropolis shop. Many minutes went by before Supergirl viewed the treat and cuddled it. Amos continued to smile with her.  
He recalled spending every last penny, but he didn't seem to mind. A father's daughter was happy. They were going to be fine.

THE END


End file.
